Barbie and Wrinkled Prince
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Itachi x Ino] Barbie dan Pangeran Keriput. /"Astaga Ino. Kau mencari yang seperti apa sih?"/"Sudah jelas kan? Yang seperti Ken. Tidak berkuncir, tidak berambut panjang, tidak berkumis—"/"Uchiha Itachi. Senang menerima undanganmu."/ TIDAAK!/ AU. First ItaIno untuk kak DeeValerya


**Barbie-series** : serial fiksi (nista) ber-tema Barbie dengan Yamanaka Ino sebagai pemeran utama dan salah satu male chara sebagai pasangannya. Ditulis sekedar untuk asupan hiburan dan seru-seruan belaka.

#2 [Itachi x Ino] [keriput]

* * *

 **Barbie's Story**

"Kemudian Barbie dan Ken hidup bahagia selama-lamanya." Seorang ibu muda membelai rambut pirang putrinya sembari menyelesaikan dongengnya.

Sang putri yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur ungu masih tampak antusias meski dongeng mamanya sudah berakhir. Jemari mungilnya bergerak-gerak memainkan rambut boneka yang dipegangnya.

"Ma, apa barbie itu beneran ada?" Telunjuk mungil itu menelusur surai lembut boneka yang sewarna dengan miliknya.

Wanita muda itu tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putrinya yang sudah fasih mengucapkan huruf 'r' di umurnya yang baru empat tahun.

"Tentu saja. Ino- _chan_ adalah puteri barbie Mama," ucap sang mama seraya mengecup dahi gadis kecilnya.

"Aku ... barbie?" ulang Ino kecil. Bola mata birunya membundar menatap mamanya.

Sang mama membetulkan selimut putrinya lalu mengangguk dan membelai rambut pirang Ino. "Iya, Ino- _chan_ adalah barbie."

Usai berkata demikian, sang wanita tersenyum. " _Oyasumi_ , Barbie- _chan_..."

Ctik.

Lampu utama kamar itu mati dan berganti dengan lampu tidur.

" _Oyasumi_..." cicit sang putri.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar besar itu tertutup.

Gadis kecil bernama Ino yang sudah berbaring itu tak segera tertidur. Ia justru mengamati boneka-boneka dalam dekapannya dengan sepasang bola mata birunya sembari mengingat-ingat dongeng sang Mama. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersenyum.

Nona pirang itu lalu memejamkan matanya sembari memeluk kedua boneka kesayangannya erat-erat.

 _Barbie._

 _Kata Mama, aku barbie._

 _Berarti pangeranku adalah Ken yang tampan._

Itu yang selalu diingatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _My first ItaIno ^^  
Untuk Kak Deeandra Valery_

 _ **BARBIE AND WRINKLED PRINCE  
(Barbie dan Pangeran Keriput)**_

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto  
Itachi x Ino_

 _AU,_ _ **OOC**_ _, TYPO, EYD,_ _ **RUSH**_ _  
_ _ **Nista**_ _, All_ _ **crack**_ _pair,_ _ **INO-cent**_ _ric_

 _ **Semua deskripsi di cerita ini ngawur**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TK Elite Akatsuki, 1998**

Suatu siang di jam istirahat.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dikuncir pendek tengah menangis dengan suara kencang. Tak jauh darinya, berdiri anak perempuan yang juga berambut pirang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Seorang wanita muda berambut hitam panjang tampak berusaha menenangkan anak laki-laki yang tangisannya semakin kencang. Guru TK itu terlihat sedikit kewalahan menangani tangisan si anak lelaki.

Tak hanya guru TK itu yang kewalahan, wanita lain berambut hitam sebahu juga tampak berusaha membujuk gadis pirang kecil yang masih berkacak pinggang.

"Ino- _chan_ kenapa tidak mau main sama Deidara- _chan_?"

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Ino hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu menggeleng dan membuat Shizune, pengasuhnya, menjadi kebingungan.

"Memangnya tadi Dei- _chan_ mau main apa sama Ino- _chan_?" Giliran guru TK bernama Kurenai yang kini bertanya lembut pada Deidara.

"Dia mengajakku main putri-putrian."

Tak disangka, justru Ino-lah yang menjawab. Kurenai menolehkan wajahnya dan memusatkan atensi pada gadis kecil yang masih berkacak pinggang. Shizune pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku jadi putrinya dan dia jadi pangerannya," tukas Ino kecil melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Oh ya? Itu bagus sekali," puji sang guru TK dengan senyum hangat.

Raut wajah Ino tiba-tiba berubah.

"Tapi aku tidak mau!"

Kalimat yang tadi diucapkan dengan nada datar mendadak berganti dengan nada tegas hingga membuat Kurenai—dan juga Shizune―melongo.

Guru TK itu merasa heran. Tidak biasanya, Ino yang supel dan senang bergaul tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini. Padahal Deidara terkenal sebagai anak baik dan selalu jadi teman bermain idaman bagi anak-anak seumurannya karena sifatnya yang ceria.

Dengan hati-hati sambil mengusap kepala Deidara penuh sayang, Kurenai berkata lembut pada Ino, "Kenapa tidak mau? Ino- _chan_ dan Dei- _chan_ kan sama-sama anak baik."

Tak ada reaksi. Merasa pancingannya berhasil, guru TK itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyum dan nada lembutnya, "Ino- _chan_ bisa jadi putrinya, lalu Dei- _chan_ bisa jadi pangerannya."

Isak tangis Deidara perlahan mereda mendengar pembelaan gurunya. Namun gadis kecil Yamanaka itu masih bergeming di tempatnya meski tangannya tak lagi berkacak pinggang.

Shizune yang melihat itu pun turut membujuk Ino. Ia mendekap seraya menepuk lembut pundak Nona Kecilnya. "Tidak apa-apa ya, Ino- _chan_? Main putri-putrian sama Dei- _chan_?"

Bola mata biru Ino berputar lucu sebelum melirik si anak laki-laki yang masih menggerung pelan dalam dekapan gurunya. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berseru, "Tidak mau!"

Belum sempat Kurenai dan Shizune bereaksi, Ino kecil sudah lebih dulu mengutarakan alasannya dengan lugas, "Habis Dei-dei tidak mau melepas kuncir rambutnya. Pangeran itu kan harusnya seperti Ken yang tidak pakai kunciran!"

Sebutir tetes air imajiner muncul segera di belakang kepala Shizune—dan juga Kurenai.

Sedetik kemudian, tangis kencang Deidara pun kembali meledak.

 _Apa di mata gadis kecil bernama Yamanaka Ino, seorang pangeran tidak akan menguncir rambutnya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **SD Elit Ootsutsuki, 2004**

"Kereeen! Dia sendiri loh yang memilihmu untuk jadi _partner_ -nya saat membacakan puisi perpisahan di depan para orang tua murid! Ya ampun, Ino- _chan_! Kau hebat sekali!" seorang gadis kecil berambut pink gelap berujar dengan penuh semangat. Sorot kekaguman tampak nyata di sepasang bola mata hitam yang kini berbinar.

Temannya yang dipanggil Ino hanya memutar bola mata birunya imut dan menyahut, "Aku sudah bilang pada _Sensei_ supaya mencari anak lainnya saja."

Gadis pink tadi terbelalak. "Tapi dia kan memilihmu!" serunya kencang seraya mengguncang-guncang lengan Ino.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi tingkah heboh sahabatnya. Ya, dia memang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Tayuya, sahabat pertamanya di sekolah.

Mereka kini berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Rambut pirang Ino bergerak-gerak seirama langkah kakinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau sih?" tanya Tayuya penasaran.

Keduanya tiba di dalam kelas.

Tayuya kembali berapi-api ketika memprotes, "Padahal dia senior kita yang paling keren! Tampan, dingin, dan pandai! Dia juga juara kelas di angkatannya. Astaga, Neji- _senpai_ itu walau usianya hanya setahun di atas kita tapi dia sudah jago kempo, karate, bela diri, tapak suci, taekwondo, wu shu―"

Tayuya mulai kehabisan kata-kata sementara sahabatnya tak ada tanda-tanda merespon. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino yang dengan tenang mengeluarkan buku tulis bergambar barbie. "Kau benar-benar tidak mau, Ino- _chan_?" tanya Tayuya sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Habis dia menyeramkan. Rambutnya terlalu panjang, lebih terlihat seperti nenek sihir daripada seorang laki-laki. Lagi pula masih banyak anak lain yang mau membaca puisi dengannya kok."

Dan mulut Tayuya menganga.

 _Apa rambut panjang bukan tipe laki-laki idaman Nona pirang bernama Yamanaka Ino?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Academy, 2007**

"Ino- _chan_!"

"Hmm?"

"Aku menemukan ini di lokermu saat hendak mengambil buku."

Tayuya, sahabat Ino sedari SD, muncul dengan wajah berbinar di hadapan Ino dengan laporan terbarunya. "Ini sudah keempat kalinya lho~" tambahnya dengan senyum sumringah.

Namun Ino tak terlihat menunjukkan gelagat apapun.

"Hoi, Yamanaka Ino! Kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ya?" Ino menanggapi seadanya.

"Ketua OSIS SMP kita, Ino! Dia memberikanmu ini!" Tayuya menggoyang-goyangkan setangkai mawar merah berpita dan kartu di tangannya dengan semangat.

Ino yang sedang mengerjakan laporan tugas praktikumnya hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Ketua OSIS?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari lembar tulisannya.

"IYA! Ketua OSIS yang tampan itu!" seru Tayuya heboh. Sikapnya kemudian berubah. "Kali ini kau tidak akan menolak pangeran sekolah kita kan?" ujarnya harap-harap cemas.

Ino berhenti menulis sejenak.

"Kau akan menerimanya kan?" tanya Tayuya sekali lagi. Rasanya ia tidak tega setiap kali memergoki ketua OSIS tampan itu diam-diam sering memandangi teman pirangnya.

Kali ini Ino mengangkat wajah dan menatap sahabatnya. Ia sempat meniup poninya sebelum kembali berkutat dengan laporannya. "Maaf, Tayuya. Kemarin-kemarin aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku tidak bisa."

Tayuya seperti ingin roboh di tempat mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. "Ke-kena-pa?"

"Kita masih sama-sama kecil," jawab Ino singkat seraya bangkit berdiri. Laporannya sudah selesai dan ia bermaksud menyerahkannya pada guru. "Lagi pula dia tidak punya alis," tambahnya lagi sebelum meninggalkan Tayuya yang mendadak lupa cara berkedip.

 _Jadi, pangeran itu harus punya alis dan tidak boleh seumuran, eh?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Senju High School, 2010**

"Kau dapat salam darinya lagi lho, Ino- _chan_. Tadi dia menitipkannya padaku untuk disampaikan ke _barbie girl_ -nya."

Tak ada reaksi berarti.

"Kyaaaa~ Naruto- _nii_ itu tampan sekaliii. Sudah gitu, orangnya baik, ramah, dan dia juga putra tunggal Hokage!"

Ino masih sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Ah! Aku menyimpan beberapa fotonya. Kebetulan dia rajin meng-upload foto pribadi di akun facebook-nya. Sebentar, kucarikan. Siapa tahu kau lupa yang mana orangnya."

Tayuya, teman setia Ino sejak SD yang sedari tadi menjerit heboh, kini mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dalam waktu singkat, ia sudah menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar dengan semangat. "Lihat, lihat! Dia mahasiswa yang keren kan? Naruto- _nii_ itu idola sampai dijuluki pangeran kampus loh~"

Kini bola mata aquamarine Ino melirik sekilas, namun hanya tiga detik.

"Biasa saja," tandas Ino tegas.

"Heeh?" Tayuya menjerit tak percaya. "Ke-kenapa begituu?"

Gadis berambut pink gelap itu tak habis pikir. Ia kembali memandangi foto di ponselnya dengan bingung. Mana yang salah? Bukankah sosok kali ini tampan, keren, lebih tua, punya alis dan tidak berambut panjang?

"Ino- _chan_ , kenapa tidak―"

"Ada yang aneh di wajahnya. Pangeran itu kan seharusnya tidak punya kumis kucing."

"HAAH?"

Rahang Tayuya jatuh.

 _Hoo, berarti bukan juga sosok yang punya kumis atau_ _ **sesuatu lain**_ _di wajahnya ya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aburame Town Square, 2015**

Mereka sedang duduk berdua di balkon sebuah Cafe ternama. Ino dengan mini laptop dan secangkir _latte_ -nya sementara Tayuya dengan tablet dan sepiring _cheese cake_ -nya.

Dinding kaca raksasa di sisi mereka telah merefleksikan bayangan seorang gadis bertubuh proporsional bak boneka barbie. Ya, gadis pirang bermata biru teman Tayuya ini benar-benar menjelma layaknya boneka. Cantik dan mempesona.

Didukung dengan profesinya sebagai model dan desainer profesional, Tayuya berani bertaruh. Tak ada pria yang sanggup menolak pesona Yamanaka Ino.

Namun masalahnya justru terletak pada gadis itu. Tayuya yang telah menjadi sahabat terdekat Ino sejak kecil, sangat paham jika Ino belum pernah terlihat tertarik dengan pria manapun. Tentu saja ini membuatnya prihatin sekaligus penasaran. Memangnya pria seperti apa yang sanggup meluluhkan hati Yamanaka Ino?

 _Aku model kecantikan. Tidak boleh sembarang memilih pasangan._

Begitu alasan yang selalu dikemukakan Ino setiap kali Tayuya bersemangat hendak mencarikan jodoh bagi sahabat pirangnya yang betah menjomblo.

Meski begitu, Tayuya tak pernah kapok. Ino sendiri tak pernah bersikap cuek pada tindakan Tayuya dan tetap menanggapinya meski cuma seadanya.

Seperti saat ini.

Tayuya sedang membuka salah satu aplikasi di gadget-nya sembari memindai layar dengan seksama, mencari nama-nama pria sempurna kenalan sahabatnya yang sekiranya bisa dijadikan kandidat.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Akasuna Sasori? Produser berbakat yang kemarin—"

"Tidak, tidak. Wajahnya masih terlalu kekanakan."

Lagi-lagi ada alasan. Tapi bukan Tayuya namanya jika menyerah. Jemari lentiknya segera men- _scroll_ layar hingga menemukan nama baru.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" cetusnya iseng. "Kalian sempat bertemu di Kiri bulan lalu. Dia atlet sepak bola yang sedang tenar. Sangat _manly_ sekali. Kurasa kalian akan serasi."

"Maaf saja. Aku tidak suka dengan yang hobi pasang tato di wajah."

Tayuya segera mengangguk maklum. Tentu saja ia ingat kejadian empat tahun lalu. Saat Ino secara tidak langsung menolak seorang mahasiswa populer Universitas Kiri dengan alasan nyaris serupa, yakni karena ada sesuatu _lain_ di wajahnya.

Jemari Tayuya bergerak lagi. Kali ini mencari nama-nama yang mungkin belum dikenal sahabatnya.

"Kalau Sai?"

"Hm?"

Respon singkat Ino membuat Tayuya lebih bersemangat. Ia segera berkedip genit seraya menunjukkan layar _gadget_ -nya pada Ino. "Aktor terkenal yang sering dapat peran vampir di film layar lebar. Dia tampan lho. Sangat tampan~"

Ino melirik sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada laptopnya. "Sayang sekali, warna kulitnya terlalu pucat. Lagi pula katanya dia sedang dekat dengan model Korea bernama Kim Lala."

"Eeeh?" Tayuya mengangkat alis heran, tak mengerti darimana Ino mengetahui gosip itu sementara ia baru saja menunjukkan foto aktor pucat tersebut. "Itu kan cuma gosip," kilahnya segera.

"Dan aku tidak berminat terlibat gosip."

Tayuya mengerucutkan bibirnya, kembali memelototi gadgetnya, lalu menyerukan sebuah nama, dan Ino lagi-lagi menolaknya.

Peristiwa serupa terulang hingga sepuluh nama.

Baiklah. Kali ini, Tayuya menyerah. Ia sudah terkapar dan nyaris mengibarkan bendera putih tak berdaya. Gadis itu memegangi kepalanya frustasi sementara gadget-nya mati kehabisan baterai. "Astaga, Ino. Kau mencari yang seperti apa sih?"

"Sudah jelas, kan, Tayuya Sayang? Yang seperti Ken."

Tayuya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia tahu, itu bukan jawaban. Hanya alasan mengada-ada Ino yang sedari dulu memang menyukai segala hal tentang boneka barbie—termasuk Ken pasangannya.

"Yang seperti Ken bagaimana?"

"Pokoknya yang seperti Ken. Tidak berkuncir, tidak berambut panjang, tidak berkumis, juga harus punya alis."

Jawaban Ino yang terdengar iseng itu semakin membuat Tayuya terkapar. Jelas ia ingat rentetan kejadian yang melibatkan para pria berkuncir, berambut panjang, berkumis, dan tidak punya alis. Tapi, tapi ...

"Haaah. Baiklah, terserah kau saja," cemberut Tayuya. Gadis pink itu meraih _cheese cake_ -nya yang sempat terlantar dan menyendok dengan potongan besar-besar lalu memakannya rakus.

Dari balik laptopnya, Ino hampir tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Namun ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ah, maaf, Tayuya. Sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucap Ino setelah mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hm? Ya, ya. Aku mengerti," sahut Tayuya yang paham jika sahabatnya itu tentu memiliki jadwal yang padat. Namun ia salut, Ino selalu menyempatkan diri menemuinya di tengah-tengah kesibukannya. Karena itulah, Tayuya yakin, sebenarnya Ino orang baik. Tapi sikap Ino pada para pria memang terkadang membuat Tayuya ikut sakit kepala. "Hati-hati, Ino," ujarnya.

"Ya, sampai nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Building, 14th Floor, 2015**

Langkah-langkah anggun terdengar menapaki salah satu lorong gedung pencakar langit. Yamanaka Ino, pemilik kaki jenjang itu, sempat tersenyum miris kala teringat penggal percakapan dengan sahabatnya yang lagi-lagi berujung membahas soal Barbie dan Ken.

Ia menghela napas sebelum masuk ke dalam lift khusus.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia memang suka dan akan selalu suka pada boneka barbie. Sebab hanya itu satu-satunya benda yang membangkitkan kenangan akan sang Mama serta dongeng sebelum tidurnya.

Nyonya Yamanaka telah meninggal dunia menjelang ia masuk SD. Tak banyak kenangan yang bisa diingat bocah lima tahun sepertinya tentang sosok Mama selain barbie dan dongeng-dongengnya. Tak heran jika Ino kemudian sangat menyukai barbie. Gadis kecil itu berpikir ia sudah cukup bahagia dan dekat dengan Mama jika bersama koleksi boneka barbie yang kemudian dibelikan Papanya.

Namun Tuhan belum selesai mengujinya.

Belum genap sebulan Yamanaka Ino mengenakan seragam SMA, Papa-nya turut meninggalkannya menyusul sang Mama. Seluruh kekayaan Yamanaka jatuh ke tangannya. Lengkap dengan saham kepemilikan perusahaan besar tersebut yang kemudian menjadi hak milik sepenuhnya ketika ia berusia 20 tahun.

Saat pemakaman, Ino tidak menangis sama sekali. Tak ada yang tahu, apa yang tengah berkecamuk dalam hati puteri cantik itu―yang diam-diam menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sembari berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah.

 _Barbie harus kuat._

Tidak hanya cantik, barbie juga harus tegar. Seperti dalam kisah-kisah yang didongengkan sang mama padanya dulu. Karena itu, ia tidak boleh rapuh.

Hari berganti dan Ino menjadi semakin menyibukkan diri. Ia sebatang kara kini. Dan ia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain, termasuk yang sering diributkan oleh Tayuya atau teman-teman seusianya. Benar-benar tak ada waktu.

Begitu lulus SMA, ia lebih memilih untuk meniti karirnya sendiri. Kecintaannya di bidang fashion telah menerjunkannya ke dunia modelling—dan belakangan ini desainer. Entah ia yang memang berbakat atau keberuntungan yang berpihak padanya, karirnya menanjak dengan cepat.

Prinsip totalitas dalam berkarir telah menenggelamkannya ke dalam kesibukannya sendiri. Sedangkan untuk urusan perusahaan, ia serahkan sepenuhnya pada wali asuh dan pengacaranya dengan perjanjian. Jadi, Ino tidak perlu menghadiri macam-macam rapat membosankan.

Seharusnya begitu—namun sayangnya _tidak_ untuk kali ini.

Sebentar lagi, pesta ulang tahun emas Yamanaka Corp akan diadakan. Sebagai pemilik sah saham terbesar yang nantinya menjadi bintang utama, mau tidak mau Ino harus menjejakkan kaki di sana untuk membicarakan tetek bengek persiapan pesta.

Oh, rasanya gadis itu paham mengapa akhir-akhir ini Tayuya makin gencar mencarikannya pasangan. Tentu saja. Di mata Tayuya, adalah suatu aib besar jika seseorang mengadakan pesta namun tak menggandeng pasangan.

Dia, Yamanaka Ino, seorang model profesional, desainer fashion kenamaan, sekaligus pewaris utama Yamanaka Corp. Kedengarannya keren―sekaligus mengerikan.

Ting!

Lift berhenti.

Begitu pintunya terbuka, Ino melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Sejujurnya ia sudah mulai jenuh bersikap kuat dan mandiri. Ada saat-saat dimana ia diam-diam menitikkan air mata dan ingin berhenti. Tapi kenangan tentang barbie dan kisah-kisahnya selalu berhasil membangkitkan semangatnya.

Mungkin ini terdengar tak masuk akal. Tapi ia hanya percaya pada kata-kata Mamanya―termasuk dongeng sebelum tidurnya. Meski sebenarnya masih ada satu yang belum dipercayainya. Bahwa dalam dua puluh dua tahun usianya, ia belum pernah menemukan satu pun sosok yang menyerupai Ken.

 _Benarkah begitu?_

Mungkin sa—tunggu!

Langkah Yamanaka Ino terhenti mendadak. Bola mata birunya berkedip beberapa kali saat serombongan manusia secara tak sengaja lewat sepuluh langkah di depannya. Terutama pada salah satu sosok mencolok yang berjalan paling depan di sebelah sana.

Rasanya―tidak asing.

Tiba-tiba seluruh daftar kategori yang sering dikatakannya dengan iseng, kini berputar di kepalanya. Tampan. Tidak berkuncir. Tidak berambut panjang. Tidak berkumis. Punya alis.

 _M-mungkinkah?_

Untuk pertama kalinya pula, Yamanaka Ino merasakan debar di jantungnya. Pun perasaan tak asing yang biasanya kerap hadir kala ia memandangi boneka-boneka kenangan Mamanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya pula ia langsung merasa yakin akan firasatnya.

Mirip. Sosok barusan benar-benar mirip dengan gambaran Ken yang selama ini hanya ada dalam mimpi tidur malamnya!

Astaga.

Akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Apa ini adalah jawaban dan petunjuk dari sang Mama?

 _Benarkah begitu, Mama?_

Kalau begitu ia tak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Berpikir demikian, kaki jenjang Ino tanpa sadar mengikuti rombongan tersebut. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuannya semula.

Namun saat ia bermaksud hendak memasuki ruangan dimana rombongan tadi menghilang, satu-satunya sosok berseragam sekuriti telah menahannya.

"Maaf, Nona. Hanya yang berkepentingan saja yang boleh masuk."

Aquamarine Ino mendelik.

Apa?!

Ia dilarang masuk?

Astaga! Apa orang ini tidak pernah menonton televisi dan tak tahu siapa dirinya? Ino bahkan berniat protes jika ia adalah pemilik sah perusahaan ini (yang sedang cuti), namun segera diurungkannya saat menelisik lebih seksama seragam sekuriti tersebut.

Rupanya orang ini bukan sekuriti gedungnya. Mungkin bawaan dari perusahaan lain. Pantas saja dia tidak mengenalnya. Salah Ino sendiri yang tidak mau ditemani asistennya dan lebih memilih berkeliaran seorang diri. Dan salah sistem keamanan gedung ini yang tidak menempatkan penjaganya di sini.

Walhasil gadis itu terpaksa mengeluarkan jurus ekspresi mautnya dan bertanya dengan latar bunga-bunga dan kerlap kerlip kaca, "Maafkan aku. Kupikir aku melihat kenalan lamaku tadi. Apa kau melihatnya? Sosok yang masuk ruangan paling duluan?"

Rayuan Ino seratus persen berhasil. Sekuriti itu tampak sedikit tersipu.

Karena seingat sekuriti tersebut ada beberapa orang yang bersamaan masuk ruangan lebih dulu, maka sang sekuriti bertanya memastikan. "Maksud Anda, yang bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut hitam?"

"Ya!" Ino langsung mengangguk saking semangatnya. Ia kurang begitu memedulikan jika yang sebenarnya ia maksud adalah yang berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Ah, beliau adalah bos kami yang hendak menghadiri rapat dengan pemilik Yamanaka Corp. Namanya Uchiha Itachi- _sama_ , presdir Uchiwa Group."

 _W-what?_

Mata biru Ino mengerjap.

Uchiwa Group?

Ia ingat, pengacaranya pernah bilang kalau wali asuhnya mengatakan akan menandatangani kerjasama dengan pihak perusahaan besar lain dari Kumo, negara tetangga. Tak disangka, sosok yang hendak bekerjasama dengan perusahaannya itu seperti _dia_ orangnya.

 _Mama._

Apa ini takdir?

Kenapa begitu kebetulan?

"Apa beliau kenalan Anda, Nona?"

Pertanyaan sang sekuriti menyadarkan Ino kembali. Gadis itu segera menguasai diri dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Ya. Kenalan yang sudah sangat lama ingin kutemui."

Ia menyelipkan rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga dengan gerakan anggun. "Tapi nanti saja. Terimakasih."

Ino masih sempat melempar senyum manis sebelum meninggalkan sekuriti Uchiwa Group yang terperangah dan nyaris mimisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Building, 25th Floor, 2015**

Yamanaka Ino tidak pernah sesemangat ini sejak hari kematian Mama dan Papanya. Ia kini seperti menemukan kembali gairah hidupnya. Langkahnya terlihat lebih gegas dibanding sebelumnya.

Ya. Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya ia sudah berhasil menemukan sosok tampan berambut pendek, tidak dikuncir, tidak berkumis, dan punya alis, yang secara keseluruhan sangat menyerupai Ken. Pria itu pasti Ken. Seseorang yang menurut dongeng Mamanya akan menjadi pasangannya kelak. Ya, ia yakin akan firasatnya.

 _Dan Yamanaka Ino tidak akan melepaskannya_.

Begitu tiba di ruangan khusus dan bertemu dengan asistennya, Ino segera mengeluarkan titah.

"Hubungi pengacaraku dan lakukan sesuatu."

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sambungan khusus telah terhubung.

Nona besar itu menyenderkan punggung rampingnya ke kursi dan menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya sementara jemarinya menempelkan gagang telepon ke telinga dengan gerakan anggun.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yamanaka Ino pun mulai bicara.

"Hatake- _san_. Aku masih punya hak, bukan?"

"Maksud Anda, Yamanaka- _sama_?" Terdengar suara di seberang.

"Salah satu pasal perjanjian saat usiaku genap 20 tahun. Aku menyerahkan hak/kewajiban perusahaanku pada wali asuh, namun bisa mencabutnya sewaktu-waktu kapan pun aku mau," jawab Ino santai.

Jeda sebentar.

"Ya, Anda benar."

Ino menarik sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Sekaranglah saatnya," tukasnya yakin. "Aku akan mengambil kembali hak dan kewajibanku atas perusahaan. Dan aku ingin kau mengurus segala sesuatu secepatnya."

"Baik, Yamanaka- _sama_. Akan segera kami persiapkan."

Senyum di bibir pink Ino melebar. Namun alis pirangnya tiba-tiba berkerut saat teringat sesuatu.

"Sebentar," ucapnya. "Apa kau mengenal presdir Uchiwa Group yang akan bekerjasama dengan proyek terdekat kita nanti?"

"Maksud Anda Uchiwa Group dari Kumogakure?"

"Ya, Uchiwa yang itu. Kau tahu siapa presdirnya?"

Jeda lima detik.

"Presdir Uchiwa Group adalah Tuan Uchiha."

 _Wow_.

Mulut Ino segera membentuk huruf 'o' dengan alis terangkat. Benar-benar sama, pikirnya.

 _Tapi tunggu sebentar._

Gadis itu berdehem sebelum kembali bertanya. "Nama lengkapnya?"

"Uchiha Itachi- _sama_."

Ino mengangguk puas. "Oke."

Selanjutnya terdengar intruksi-intruksi.

"Untuk pesta ulang tahun perusahaan besok, aku ingin kau menyiapkan—"

 _Mari kita lihat, seberapa jauh keberuntunganmu, Yamanaka Ino._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yamanaka Royal Centre, Main Hall, 2015**

Tak lama semenjak pengacaranya menghubunginya dan memberi laporan super menyenangkan, Ino yang memang sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya segera menjalankan rencananya.

Dan inilah puncaknya.

Perayaan paling megah di Konoha sedang digelar di gedung termewah milik Yamanaka Corp. Ratusan tamu dan orang penting dari beragam kalangan telah hadir di sini. Tak heran, Yamanaka Corp adalah perusahaan multinasional terbesar di Konoha yang bergerak dalam nyaris seluruh bidang. Hampir tak ada sendi-sendi perekonomian yang luput dari sentuhan Yamanaka Corp beserta anak-anak perusahaannya.

Wajar jika tamu yang hadir bermacam-macam. Bahkan teman-teman masa lalunya pun turut hadir dengan gandengan masing-masing―mereka semua berasal dari kalangan atas. Sebut saja Naruto yang datang dengan menggandeng Kin, Gaara dengan Tenten, Neji dengan Tamaki, bahkan astaga, Deidara dengan Fuuka.

Jangan heran pula mengapa Ino masih mengingat nama-nama mereka meski lama tak bersua. Tayuya yang memberitahunya tadi. Yah, ternyata mereka semua benar-benar menyempatkan diri untuk datang.

Gadis pirang itu teringat kembali kata-kata Tayuya yang terkekeh saat memberitahunya tadi. _Mungkinkah mereka datang karena penasaran? Di pesta nanti kau akan memperkenalkan pasanganmu, tak heran jika mereka berlagak membawa pasangan masing-masing_.

Ino tahu Tayuya mengatakan kalimat terakhir dengan bercanda. Ya, setelah perusahaan kembali sah berada di tangannya, segera beredar berita bahwa dalam pesta nanti akan diumumkan pertunangan Nona Besar pemilik Yamanaka Group. Akan tetapi identitas calon tunangannya masih menjadi misteri. Ini juga yang menjelaskan mengapa di luar sana, para kuli tinta berseliweran berusaha mencari celah untuk meliput pesta yang sedang berlangsung di dalam gedung.

Bibir merah Ino melengkung.

Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi impiannya akan tercapai. Dan orang-orang itu juga tak perlu merasa penasaran lagi.

 _Sebentar lagi, Mama._

Aquamarine berkilaunya melirik sekilas jam raksasa di atas _hall_. Tepat enam menit sebelum pukul tujuh malam.

Bibirnya kemudian bersenandung pelan menyanyikan penggalan lirik lagu Aqua. " _I'm a barbie girl in the barbie world_ ..."

Saat jarum jam bergerak semakin mendekati angka tujuh, desas-desus dan kasak kusuk pun semakin santer terdengar. Ratusan pasang mata tengah tertuju ke arahnya.

Oh, ia menjadi bintang utamanya malam ini.

Lima detik lagi.

 _Tiga._

 _Dua._

 _Satu._

Dan pintu utama terbuka.

 _Sesuai perjanjian, dia datang._

.

.

Yamanaka Ino yakin, malam itu adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagi dirinya. Ia telah mengenakan gaun dengan desain terbaiknya, menggunakan riasan terbaik di wajahnya, dan menyematkan senyum terbaik di bibirnya. Ia _sangat_ bahagia.

Sampai beberapa saat lalu, ia yakin ia masih baik-baik saja.

Terlebih saat sosok itu benar-benar datang kepadanya.

Namun saat jarak keduanya hanya tinggal berselang sepuluh meter, Ino merasa lututnya mendadak bergetar. Senyum di wajahnya memudar. Bola matanya mendelik sebelum kemudian berpijar nanar.

 _Apa?_

Ia yakin sekali!

Bukankah seharusnya—

Bola mata birunya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia merasa ada yang salah dengan penglihatannya kali ini. Atau mungkin ia sedang mimpi buruk!

Ditatapnya sekali lagi satu-satunya sosok yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya―dengan buket bunga indah di tangannya. Seketika itu juga lidahnya terasa kelu.

Ke-kenapa ... y-yang mendatanginya malah ...

Pemuda kunciran.

Berambut panjang.

Oh! Dia memang tidak berkumis.

Bahkan sekilas terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona—minus rambut panjang dan kuncirannya. Dan akh, sangat seksi dengan gaya maskulin.

Tapi ... sepasang garis yang mengapit di pipinya ...

APA ITU NAMANYA?

Sosok itu semakin dekat. Wajahnya terlihat jelas. Dia memang Ken yang kemarin dilihatnya. Tapi Ken dalam versi rambut panjang, kunciran, dan—terutama **ada sesuatu lain** di wajahnya.

Innernya menjerit panik. _Kenapa hanya dalam beberapa hari Ken-nya bisa berubah seperti ini?_

Tengkuknya tiba-tiba merinding. Bisa dirasakannya tatapan Neji yang menyipit, Naruto yang terbelalak, sorot mata Gaara yang kelewat dingin, belum lagi pria-pria lain yang pernah menjadi 'sejarah'-nya. Mereka semua menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa membuatnya mati berdiri saat itu juga.

Bahkan Tayuya yang menganga di sebelahnya.

 _Bagaimana mungkin bisa?_

Pikiran Ino mulai terdistraksi.

 _Oh, mungkin dia bukan Ken. Mungkin orang itu salah tempat. Mungkin orang itu tidak bermaksud menghampirinya. Mungkin orang itu tidak ..._

Dan Ino terpaksa harus menghentikan pemikirannya karena pria itu telah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Kasak-kusuk di sekitarnya terdengar semakin nyata. Terlebih saat pria itu bersuara seraya mengulurkan tangan kekarnya ke arahnya.

"Yamanaka Ino?"

Aquamarine Ino hanya mampu menatap tangan kekar yang terulur di depannya dengan pandangan nanar. Masih ada harapan. Ia sungguh berharap sosok di depannya akan menyebut nama yang berbeda.

Sayang, doanya tak terkabul.

"Uchiha Itachi―"

Gadis itu menelan ludah sementara pemuda tinggi di depannya menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas dan berbisik dengan penekanan.

"—senang menerima undanganmu."

Lutut Ino sempurna bergetar. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kulit wajahnya pun memucat. Pria ini benar-benar Uchiha Itachi? Ti-tidak, tidak mungkin! Kalau begitu, siapa yang salah di sini? Ia yang tidak memeriksa dengan teliti nama yang didapatnya karena terlalu percaya pada pengacaranya, atau memang sekuriti sialan itu yang salah memberinya nama?

Di hadapan beratus pasang mata, Ino merasa tubuhnya semakin gemetar. Campuran antara syok, kesal, dan tak percaya.

 _Tidaaaak._

 _Siapapun, tolong tenggelamkan ia ke dasar bumi!_

Mendadak, kepalanya terasa pusing dan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk.

 _Mama ..._

 _Mama tidak bohong, kan?_

 _Kata Mama, aku barbie._

 _Tapi kenapa pangeranku―_

BRUK

— _berkeriput?_

Lalu. Semuanya. Gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELOM END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.N**

Err ... ampuni daku, kak Vale (nangis kejer). Fiksi-nya jadi alay, kaga nyambung, rush, maksa, pokoknya nista parah hiks. Mana ini request dari jaman kapan, ta-tapi baru dipublish sekarang. Maaaaf T.T (peluk kak vale) (Lala dibunuh)

Entah kenapa, jauh lebih enak nulis SasuIno dibanding ItaIno. Mungkin karena daku lebih tega menistakan Sasu _gay_ ketimbang abangnya (plak). Tapi berkat itu, aku kok jadi kepikiran nyoba nulis pairing Ino lain pake tema barbie hiks (double plak)

Huhu. Untuk yang sudah mampir, terimakasih banyaak :*

Maaf yah, Omake episode kemaren bikin mikir yang iya-iya (emang mikir apaan). Lala udah kapok kok bikin Omake 'nakal' macem begitu T.T

* * *

 **Wrinkled Prince's Story**

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan kening mendengar bunyi gerudukan dari arah samping. Ia sedang asyik bermain solo tenis di Private Sport Station milik Uchiwa Corp kala kakak lelaki satu-satunya tiba dengan raut wajah mengerikan.

Onyx Sasuke mengerjap heran. Tak biasanya ia menjumpai raut kusut dari sang kakak. _The hell_ , jangan menganggap reaksi Sasuke berlebihan. Abangnya ini pernah beberapa kali terjebak dalam situasi berbahaya dan si sulung itu selalu mampu keluar dengan selamat.

Lalu, ada apa gerangan? Apa tengah terjadi kiamat di luar sana?

"Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Ia menghentikan permainannya dan menyusul sang kakak yang lebih dulu mendudukkan diri dengan asal di atas kursi.

Sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi, membuang napas keras-keras. Garis tegas yang mengapit kedua pipinya—dan sering disebut keriput oleh Sasuke―terlihat semakin jelas. "Aku benar-benar tidak paham maksud orang itu. Semua sudah siap namun tiba-tiba dia malah mengajukan syarat tambahan." Pria itu kembali mengumpat. "Syarat yang sama sekali tak masuk akal!"

Oho.

Perkenankan Sasuke terperangah—meski hanya dilakukannya dalam hati. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang Uchiha Itachi―sang putra sulung terhormat—itu curhat. _Sangat-sangat-sangat-di-luar-kebiasaan_.

Mencoba tetap menjaga ketenangan khas Uchiha, Sasuke berdehem dan merespon curhatan kakaknya dengan pertanyaan singkat dan nada datar andalannya. "Siapa?"

"Pemilik Yamanaka Group yang asli. _Shit_! Padahal seharusnya semua berjalan lancar dan mega proyekku bisa dimulai bulan depan," Itachi berujar dengan muka super gelap.

Sasuke mengangkat alis hitamnya. Kalau boleh berkomentar, ia hanya ingin mengatakan satu kata: _Wow_.

Si bungsu itu tidak pernah melihat kakaknya se-frustasi ini. Uchiha Itachi terkenal akan kejeniusannya, seolah kakak sulungnya itu selalu ditakdirkan mampu mengatasi masalah apapun semenjak terlahir ke dunia. Dan kalau si jenius itu sudah bilang begini, berarti memang tak ada celah sama sekali.

Lalu siapa tadi? Pemilik Yamanaka Group? Bukankah itu perusahaan besar di Konoha yang akan bekerjasama dalam proyek raksasa Uchiwa Group dekade ini?

Sasuke ingat karena ia pernah satu kali ke sana bersama sang kakak minggu lalu. Kini ia mulai bisa sedikit memaklumi kerumitan masalah Itachi. Proyek di sana adalah target impian kakaknya sejak tahun lalu.

"Apa yang dimintanya?" Sasuke meraih kaleng minuman isotonik-nya, membuka tutupnya, lalu meneguknya.

Terdengar decihan di sebelahnya.

"Dia memintaku jadi tunangannya."

Mmp.

Sasuke nyaris menyemburkan minumannya. _Nyaris_. Karena faktanya, ia tersedak minumannya hingga terbatuk sementara kaleng isotoniknya terjatuh.

Pluk.

Tangan kekar Sasuke tangkas menangkap botol mineral yang dilempar Itachi dan segera meminum isinya. "Oh. Jadi dia wanita?" ucap Sasuke usai tenggorokannya mereda.

Tak ada respon dari sang kakak.

Syarat yang cukup bagus―dan sangat berani, pikir Sasuke. Mengingat kakaknya adalah sosok lelaki muda yang sering masuk majalah bisnis di Kumogakure sebagai pria idaman paling diminati. Aha, jangan-jangan wanita ini tante-tante kesepian yang pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan.

"Kenapa tidak terima saja? Kau toh masih lajang," ujar Sasuke dengan seringai prihatin.

Itachi segera melempar _death glare_ ala sharingan Uchiha pada adik kecilnya yang kini memasang ekspresi sok cuek. Si ayam kecil itu justru bangkit meninggalkannya dan kembali memasuki arena.

 _Sialan_.

Mentang-mentang sudah punya kekasih gadis Uzumaki berkacamata, lantas ayam kecil ini berbicara seenaknya seperti itu, gerutu inner Itachi yang kemudian menyusul sang adik memasuki arena.

"Memangnya kau sudah tahu orangnya?" Sasuke mengangkat raketnya dan mulai menyervis bola dengan pukulan keras.

Dak!

Bola itu memantul dan dibiarkan begitu saja oleh lawannya di seberang.

Itachi membuang muka. Sejurus kemudian, tangan kekarnya turut menyervis bola tak kalah kuat. "Apa menurutmu aku harus tahu?" Sahutnya dengan nada tak acuh sebelum memukul bola dengan gerakan meremehkan. Ya, pria―yang dengan langkanya sedang berada dalam _mood_ buruk—sengaja membuang bolanya sembarangan.

Di telinga Sasuke, kalimat barusan terdengar seperti 'Cih, apa untungnya buatku.' Bungsu Uchiha ganti mendengus dalam hati.

 _Sialan._

Mentang-mentang terlahir jenius dan tak pernah kalah, lantas Si Keriput ini bersikap superior seenaknya, gerutu inner Sasuke. _Heck_ , jangan-jangan memang benda bernama _keriput_ itu yang jadi pembawa keberuntungan baginya, dengus Sasuke lagi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menatap kakaknya yang masih betah melajang sementara dua tahun lagi usianya menginjak kepala tiga. Sasuke kini mulai bersikap lebih serius. Mereka memang sering bertanding tenis seperti ini―dan ia belum pernah sekalipun memenangkannya. Tapi bagaimana jika sang kakak sedang frustasi?

Sasuke menyeringai. _Bisa jadi lain ceritanya._

Selanjutnya dengan kekuatan dan konsentrasi penuh, Sasuke memukul kembali bolanya.

Dak!

DAK! DAK! DAK!

Permainan berlangsung sengit antar kakak beradik Uchiha tersebut. Namun seperti kemarin-kemarin, baru berjalan empat ronde dan Sasuke sudah terengah.

 _Sialan._

Menantang Itachi yang sedang frustasi rupanya kesalahan besar. Ya, sampai kapan pun Sasuke tetap saja berada di bawahnya. Terlampau tinggi dinding yang harus dilewatinya. Perasaannya kini bercampur antara kagum, bangga, dan kesal setengah mati terhadap sosok sang kakak yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya.

"Tidakkah kau mencoba berpikir lain?" ujarnya di sela engahan napas setelah permainan mereka berhenti.

Kakaknya tak menyahut, justru berbalik memunggunginya dan melangkah santai menuju tepi arena.

Sasuke masih terengah dan berdiri bertumpu lutut. Ia menarik napas beberapa kali lalu bicara lebih keras dengan seringai khas. "Jika dia berani mengundang seorang pewaris Uchiha sepertimu, dia pasti sosok yang luar biasa."

Langkah Itachi terhenti.

Ia memutar tubuh tegapnya ke samping dan menatap sang adik dengan tajam.

.

.

Dan sorot mata yang sama kini tengah menatap tajam pada objek yang berbeda. Lagi-lagi pemiliknya menarik ujung sudut bibirnya ke atas.

Baru pertemuan pertama dan gadis itu sudah tak berdaya dalam dekapannya.

 _Kheh. Ini hotel kan?_

Tanpa menghiraukan bunyi berisik di sekitarnya, Uchiha Itachi sudah mengangkat tubuh ramping itu ke dalam gendongannya dan membawa nona pirang-nya ke tempat yang _aman_ tanpa melepaskan tatapannya sedikit pun darinya. Sosok yang tanpa diduganya sanggup menaklukkan seorang pewaris Uchiwa Group sepertinya hanya dari pandangan pertama.

 _Tidak buruk._

Bahkan bisa dibilang, sangat baik.

Ya, lihat saja nanti.

Tampaknya Uchiha Itachi memang harus berterimakasih pada _baka-otouto_ -nya di Kumo sana. Sebab, selain berhasil mendapatkan kontrak kerjasama dari perusahaan sekelas Yamanaka Group untuk proyek impiannya, ia juga mendapat— _ehem_ ―bonus seorang kekasih secantik barbie, eh?

Tapi soal itu biar nanti saja.

Biarkan ia membawa _gadisnya_ ke tempat yang aman milik mereka berdua—milik barbie dan pangeran keriputnya.

.

.

.

PS: Memangnya tempat aman di hotel itu di sebelah mana? :(

 **OWARI - T.T**


End file.
